Amor Prohibido
by Cin-de-Vegeta
Summary: Que pasaría si luego de la llegada de Freezer Vegeta no hubieras escojido a Bulma sino a otra persona como... Su madre? La competencia por Vegeta a comenzado
1. La Huida

La Huida

Bulma se encontraba sobre su cama observando fotos de aquella persona a la que tanto anhelaba. "Papá como desearía que estuvieras aquí, sin tan solo Goku hubiera llegado antes o simplemente le hubieses entregadoras esferas a Freezer hoy podría abrazarte "Pensó acariciando una fotografía de su padre y ella. "aun recuerdo aquel día en que un rayo de ki atravesó tu frágil cuerpo acabando con tu vida en tan solo un instante". Rápidamente la joven se seco un lagrima que recorría su mejilla y tomo otra fotografía. "Y tu mamá no puedo creer que te casaras con él, se que la vida continua, pero tenia la esperanza de que algún día te dieras cuenta de mi amor por Vegeta... Pero en que estoy pensando, yo no me puedo enamorar de ese salvaje al que nada le interesa, aquel ser que jamás se vence y con sus grandes músculos destruye todo a su paso para lograr so metido" Abollo la imagen de su madre y su nuevo esposo cortando un pastel de bodas y la arrojo hacia la ventana furiosa. Un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de su lapso dejándola perturbada y aturdida.

-Cariño es hora de cenar sabes que a Vegeta no le agrada no verte en la mesa-hablo su madre detrás de ella

-Enseguida salgo-respondió con una vos firme e inquebrantable. Un segundo después se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió al baño, al llegar abrió el grifo y con agua bien helada disipo el rastro de sus lagrimas, recogió su cabello en un fino moño y decidida bajo por la gran escalera de roble. La cena permaneció silenciosa hasta que el fornido hombre hablo

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-pregunto sin siquiera observar a la joven

-A ti que te importa-

-Me interesa por que soy... -Vegeta se interrumpió

-¿Quien mi padre? pues no lo eres así que ¡Déjame en paz!-grito la joven colérica ya de pie ante su asiento "le advierte lo hice siempre supe que se creería mi padre"

Bulma le había dicho a tu madre que si su esposo se atrevía a gritarle ella se iría de la casa y así sucedió, estaba decidida irse de inmediato cueste lo que cueste. A la mañana siguiente se incorporo de la cama y de un sopetón se coloco sus finas pantuflas de piel sintética. Luego se dirigió al baño rogando no encontrarse con Vegeta, ya que gracias a él un dolor abundaba en su cabeza y las lagrimas habían hinchado los ojos azules de la joven. El agua caliente roso sus mejillas causándole un pequeño estremecimiento pero la palidez de su rostro disminuyo a medida de que el baño avanzaba, finalmente cerro la ducha, se coloco la toalla y camino a su habitación proponiéndose su anterior objetivo, pero para su desgracia se topo con su padrastro en la entrada su habitación.

-¡Ten mas cuidado imbécil!-grito sosteniendo la toalla con fuerza, al ver esto Vegeta sonrió victorioso

-No me llame así mocosa insolente-ordeno firme caminando hacia la gran escalera

Tomo del armario dos prendas al azar y se las coloco, empaco sus pertenencias en una enorme maleta y salió de la Corporación Capsula. Una vez afuera arrojo una capsula oipoi al piso la que contenía un pequeño helicóptero con solo un asiento "espero que tenga suficiente gasolina como para llevarme a la Kame House" pensó encendiendo el motor del mismo.

Al llegar guardo el helicóptero en su capsula y se dirigió a la entrada de la pequeña casa

-¡Bulma! ¿Que estas haciendo por aquí?-pregunto Rasí desde su reposera

-He venido para quedarme aquí contigo-

-¡Oh pero que sorpresa! ¿Y tu madre esta de acuerdo con tu decisión?-respondió al observar el rostro de la joven

-No lo sabe, ¡Pero yo ya estoy lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis propias decisiones!-exclamo a punto de enfadarse

-Bueno en ese caso, quédate el tiempo que quieras-dijo el anciano de camino hacia la entrada -Ven te mostrare tu habitación-hablo mientras la tomaba de su brazo y caminaba hacia un cuarto habitado por cajas y una pequeña estantería de metal

-Creo que será suficiente para ti ¿Verdad? ahora ayúdame a llevar estas cosas hacia el sótano-

Bulma tomo apresuradamente una de las cajas y la llevo hacia el lugar indicado, apilando cada una en un rincón de este. Ambos continuaron limpiando hasta que la habitación solo contuvo una cama de metal y un armario de roble empolvado.

"Quizás ahora estés feliz, ya no seguiré causándote problemas ni a ti ni a mi madre, Vegeta... ¿O me equivoco?


	2. Confesiones

Confesiones

Bunni se levanto de la cama como cada mañana y se dirigió al baño para asearse, tomó de su gran armario un pequeño top amarillo y un jean color azul, luego peinó su larga cabellera dorada en un gran rodete y ató sus zapatillas prolijamente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontraba su fornido esposo tomando su café matutino

-Buenos días cariño- hablo depositando un beso en los labios de éste

-Buenos días-repitió vegeta tomándola por la cintura y depositándola en su regazo

-Querido no hagas eso Bulma podría vernos-advirtió sonrojada

-No creo que eso suceda ya que se encerró en su cuarto y aún no ha bajado-

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Hace unas horas...-

La mujer se incorporó rápidamente y corrió escalera arriba hacia el cuarto de su hija

-¿Querida estás ahí? abre deberíamos hablar-el silencio reinaba en lugar, no se escuchó respuesta alguna -Bulma abre ahora mismo o haré que vegeta tire la puerta-advirtió enfadada -¡Vegeta!-exclamó nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede mujer?-preguntó su marido mientras se paraba a su lado

-Quiero que derribes la puerta ahora mismo-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Bulma no quiere salir-exclamó exaltada

Vegeta sin el menor esfuerzo empujó la puerta con su mano y esta calló al piso partiéndose en dos. La habitación estaba vacía no había prenda alguna de la joven, sólo se encontraba una gran cama a medio tender y dos cajones vacíos sobre ella

-Se a ido...- susurró Bunni antes de desmayarse

La ropa de la joven no cabía por completo dentro del armario así que tuvo que dejar gran parte de ella en una maleta bajo su cama, la pequeña habitación había adquirido una mesa de algarrobo que anteriormente formaba parte del sótano, sus cajones eran lo bastante grandes por lo que colocó todas las capsulas oipoi que llevaba consigo. Luego de instalarse en su nueva alcoba salió de la casa y se dirigió al pequeño jardín de la isla donde el maestro Roshi la estaba esperando

-Bueno... pensándolo bien sólo puedes quedarte con una condición-comentó el anciano

-Pero.. esta bien ¿cuál?-

Los ojos del viejo observaron de pie a cabeza el cuerpo de Bulma haciendo sonrojar su piel y formando una sonrisa en su rostro, la muchacha se colerizo al ver tal acto y golpeó la cabeza del maestro con su puño

-No tenías por que golpearme yo solo iba a decir que deberás limpiar la isla-titubeó Roshi a punto de soltar las lágrimas

-Esta bien-dijo la peli azul caminando hacia adentro -¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-No gracias-

-Da igual-finalizo esta

"como desearía nunca haberte conocido Vegeta, quizás mi vida sería un poco mas fácil sino estuvieras aquí" Pensó la joven mientras comía una tostada y bebía un sorbo de su café. Al terminar su desayuno caminó hacia su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y escribió una nota a su madre:

Mamá: se que debería haberlo pensado antes de irme pero ya no importa. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que viviré un tiempo en la casa de Roshi, por favor no intentes buscarme por que me negaré a volver

Bulma

Los ojos de Bunni se llenaron de lágrimas al leer aquella nota, una angustia inundó su pecho, estaba desesperada

-Querido...-susurró entregándole el papel a su marido. El fornido hombre sólo se limitó a leerlo

-¡No!-exclamó abollando la pequeña carta para luego salir despedido en dirección a la Kame house. La mujer solo observó el gran boquete en el techo y se secó la lágrima que recorría su mejilla

"que se ha creído esta mocosa, no puede hacerle esto a su madre ella no lo merece"

El brutal aterrizaje de Vegeta en la isla provocó un gran estruendo, ambos habitantes de la misma corrieron a ver lo sucedido

-¿Vegeta que haces aquí?-preguntó Roshi con incredulidad

-De seguro mi madre lo mandó a por mi pero como dije en la nota no volveré-

-Tu mocosa mal criada volverás a casa con tu madre en este instante-ordenó su padrastro tomándola de un brazo

-¡Suéltame me lastimas!-

-Oye Vegeta creo que deberías calmarte-habló el viejo con tono tranquilizador en la voz

-¡Tu cállate, no te metas en la que no te interesa!-gritó furioso el saiyayin que tomó aún mas fuerte a Bulma y salió en vuelo de la isla hacia el cielo

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡suéltame ahora!-exigió la joven colérica

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña? ¿no te das cuenta que ella te necesita?-

-¡No me interesa! ella sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía y sin embargo lo hizo-

El fornido hombre se detuvo en seco y aterrizó en la isla mas cercana, sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia cuando preguntó

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiso?-

Bulma lo observó con tristeza apunto de llorar, sabía muy bien que su comentario no había sido el apropiado y que si decía sus sentimientos todo cambiaría

-Bueno yo...ella...-titubeó la muchacha

-¡Dime de una vez!-exclamó tomándola nuevamente por el brazo

-¡Yo te quiero a ti Vegeta! ¡y ella siempre lo supo!-confesó rompiendo en llanto, el pelinegro soltó su brazo al instante dejándola caer de rodillas en la arena

-No puede ser... tu no-susurró aturdido poniendo los ojos como plato mientras se alejaba de la silueta de la joven.


End file.
